


Fuck Society It Took Our Lover

by Screams_in_anxiety



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Deceit Sanders Needs a Hug, Genderfluid Logic | Logan Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders Needs a Hug, Other, Trans Deceit Sanders, Unsympathetic Morality | Patton Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:47:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23697973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Screams_in_anxiety/pseuds/Screams_in_anxiety
Summary: I guess King/Deceit/Logic?I'm falling down the rabbit hole send help-
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> FUCK SOCIETY AND FUCK THE GOVERNMENT
> 
> Deceit is opal
> 
> In this the others don't know Logans name bc plot reasons okay? Okay!

"Logan?" Opal's voice sound behind her soft and scared

"I'm so sorry I couldn't stop him..." Logan said trying her best not too cry "Patton separated him this is what patton is giving you"

"The bad one?"

"Yes I....I love you and I'm sorry" Logan felt the tears at the corner of her eyes

"I know I love you as well and I'm sorry for what has to be done" Opal said before leaving no longer belief becoming Deceit a fitting name considering their husband lied to them both that he was okay 

"I forgive you" Logan said softly now going by Logic and not curiosity for she lost that child likenesses after seeing her friend split her lover in half

"Cur-"

"It's logic now Patton do remember that" Logan cut him off glaring at him

"Well um this is k-"

"Not King," she snapped before turning her attention onto the half that was actually awake and in front of her now "what is your name little one?" She asked softly this was one half of her and Opal's lover so she'll be nice

"My...my name?" He asked frowning 

"Yes Patton is Morality and you are?" She wouldn't give out her name especially with Patton there she was going to however after today? Never

"Um" he looked lost frowning still in a way much like King's "Roman my name is Roman!" He yelled smiling at her before looking at Patton

"And what a nice name it is!" Patton cooed 

Logan rolled her eyes "Yes that is a very nice name do you know what your twin? Yes twin will want his name to be?" She asked noting the glare Patton sent her

"I don't know but if his my twin it'll be a good name!" Roman cheered out

"No Roman his bad we can't be friends with him" Patton scold him causing Logan's inhale sharply

"Bad? How can he be ba-"

"Because of all those thoughts he has Roman spend to much time with him and you'd be corrupted" Patton told the boy not noticing Logan's face full of rage and sadness

He wouldn't be corrupted! His twin isn't bad you've done worst and you're supposed to be Thomas morality! Some Morality you are! She wanted to screamed at him but held her tongue it wouldn't due well for her if he knew she saw what he did and didn't buy his lie


	2. Children shouldn't be yelled at

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Patton will get better I swear-
> 
> Opal's rings:Yellow engagement ring,wedding ring is yellow with a Opal on it
> 
> Logan's rings:blue engagement ring,blue wedding ring with a diamond on it
> 
> King's rings:Gold engagement ring,wedding ring gold with a quartz on it
> 
> Remus has opal's wedding ring and Logan's engagement ring
> 
> Roman has opal's engagement ring and Logan's wedding ring

"Virgil?" Opal asked once she and the sleeping half of king got to the other side

"Yeah Belief?" Virgil replied walking into the room 

"This is one half of," Opal put the boy down onto the couch "king his the 'bad' half" she said running her fingers in her hair

"Oh I'm so sorry Be-"

"My name is Deceit now" she said softly

"Okay I'm sorry Dee" He said smiling

"Not my name V" she said hitting his arm lightly  
////////////////////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

"Hello?" A voice sounded from the living room causing Virgil and Opal to look at each other before heading to the living room

"Hello welcome too one half of Thomas mind" Opal said smiling at the new? Side

"Oooh! This more parts? Do they have blood or de-"

"Maybe it depends on where you go" Virgil said putting his hands in his pockets

"What's your name?" The side asked

"My names Virgil that's Dee" Virgil said pointing at opal

"Any name you'd like?" Opal asked

"Ummmm Remus!" The now dubbed Remus yelled clinging to opal's leg like king used to do

Oh fuck this is gonna be fun Virgil thought watching the other two sides  
/////////////////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

"ROMAN PLEASE GET DOWN FROM THERE!" Patton screamed his supposed to be the better half this isn't better!

"Never" Roman said sticking his tongue out

"GET DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW OR ELSE!" Patton screamed pointing at the floor

"Or else what?" Roman asked

"OR ELSE YOU'RE GROUNDED AND NOT COMING OUT OF YOUR RO"

"Patton his basically a child let him be" Logan said putting his? Their? Hers? Hand on his shoulder

"No! He needs to be better!" Patton yelled knocking Logan's hand off his shoulder

Better than you? She? Yeah she thought

"I don't wanna come down...hurts" Roman said softly

"STOP LYING!" Patton screamed

"Patton leave now I'll deal with this" Logan said 

"FINE HE WAS-"

"Now" Logan snapped watching the other side leave "now dear prince what is wrong?" She asked

"My chest hurts feels like somethings missing" Roman said rubbing his chest

"Oh Roman you used to be one person along with your twin and now suddenly you're two different people of crouse it'll hurt" Logan said softly

"Then why did Patton think I was lying?" Roman asked

"Because his never been though this" Logan said smiling

"Oh....and what was this person my twin and I were to you?" He asked

"He....he was my everything alongside another side they were the light in the dark didn't mind my oddness they were well the best thing ever," she held her hand out when she saw Roman crying "however he'd understand this was for the better and I'm okay with it because I didn't actually lose him" she said smiling sadly at him

"Do...do you know who's rings this are?" He asked taking a chain off that had two rings

"I don't know Roman he was a dear friend but even he didn't tell me this" she said

"Oh..thank you though!" He cheered jumping off the book Shelf before leaving

That was close she thought


	3. Roman Says Sad Gay Baby Rights :(

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman ya fool we love ya but pls stop!

"Patton?" Roman asked walking up to said person

"What is it Roman?" Patton snapped raising a eyebrow

"Um well I was wondering why my twin-"

Roman was cut off by Patton sighing before kneeling down so they were eye to eye

"Roman," he began coldly and Roman tried to pull away but Patton grabbed him by his shoulders "your twin is EVIL he will do nothing but HURT Thomas and you don't want that right?" He asked smiling his eyes were glowing a bright blue

"Y-yes but how can we be sure his bad!" Roman yelled 

Bad idea his brain said

"I'm Thomas morality therefore I'M right about this!" Patton snapped

"But-"

"No!,go to your room and don't come out until you realize that you're in the wrong" Patton said coldly

Roman nodded and left  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Curling up on his bed he began crying

It's not fair he didn't do anything! How can Patton be sure his evil!? It hurts! I want my twin! Where is he? Is he safe? Will he be loved? Is he hurting as well? Does he miss me?

Roman ended up crying himself to sleep that night


End file.
